For the production of plastics containers, in particular plastics tanks, it is known to use the method of thermoforming, and accordingly thermoforming pressing. Also known is so-called double-layer thermoforming or double-mould thermoforming in which plastics half-shells are thermoformed simultaneously in two moulds, said plastics half-shells subsequently being fused to one another in the hot and pasty state at their edges so as to form a hollow body.
A method for the double-layer thermoforming of plastics fuel tanks and a device for producing plastics fuel tanks is known from WO Patent Publication No. WO 2004/062889 A1, wherein two heated plastics layers are moved independently of one another to a thermoforming station, wherein the individual plastics layers are lowered into a first and a second moulding die, wherein the first and second dies are arranged laterally beside one another, wherein each plastics layer is thermoformed to form a shell, and wherein one of the moulding dies is rotated together with the thermoformed shell and arranged over the other die, and finally, overlapping sealing areas of the shells are pressed together and thermally fused.
European Patent Publication No. EP 1 314 528 A2 discloses a thermoforming press for the production of moulded parts, comprising a mould support table which is suspended on a frame below a moulding die assembly and comprising a pair of moulds which are mounted side-by-side on the moulding support table, wherein a mechanism is provided for pivoting said moulding support table through an arcuate pendulum travel and for orienting and registering of one of said moulds and then the other of said moulds alternately with the moulding die assembly.